Something to lose
by Lyumia
Summary: Life moves in a circle. There is no begining or end. Only my path is like a barren wasteland, a circle that has no begining or end. Occasionally an oasis satisfies the emptiness in my heart. In my eyes if you have nothing to lose you have nothing to fight for. My resolve to fight for something I'd never want to lose. That is why I will become a soul reaper;to protect.Discontinued


**Something To Lose.**

**Chapter one: Blue, red, and black.**

* * *

Again it was unbearably hot for anyone who was new to Karakura town in the early mist of summer, but the purple haired 'Prince' of Karakura town didn't care. He was glad to find himself alone, and for once ruffians were picking on some one else who was different from society's 'normal' image. He easily shrugged off the whispering of gossiping housewives as he carried his bag haphazardly swinging it rhythmically with every step.

"Look it's the devil prince again." They whispered. "His parents must have been horrible to let him dye his hair, and wear contacts like that!" Another exclaimed. "I wonder if he even has parents?"

Sadly he realised as he took a shortcut through an ally that he spoke too soon. "Hey!; Look who it is!; Hello your majesty!" The gang of other high school students laughed flashing him grins, and smirks in the shadows; some even had teeth missing. He turned back towards the sidewalk only stopped when one griped his wrist. The high school delinquent whispered "Where ya' going prince; late for school?" His breath reeked of cigarette smoke. The purple haired boy smirked. smirked before shoving the man into a wall, the man grunted his head slamming back into the dirty cement wall. The gang stalked closer wary and the golden eyed boy who tossed his high school bag aside hoping to keep his white uniform shirt clean if he managed to escape the quarrel without a scratch.

"I suggest you get out of my way, as your friend said; I'm late." The teenager crossed his arms and scowled as he had seen another orange haired teenager in his home room do. But this only caused the teenagers to laugh and advance. He inwardly sighed rasing his fist.

_0+0+0+0+0=nothing__ to lose_

The body in his bloodied white shirt, bruised face pushed open the door to his classroom. Misato Ochi smiled at him from behind her desk. "Purinsu! What happened?" She furrowed her eyebrows inspecting him with careful eyes. She adjusted her spectacles as she did so making thoughtful noises in the back of her throat.

"Nothing Sensei Ochi." He muttered taking his seat in the back of the classroom.

"If you say so." She turned to her clipboard. "Okashi, Purinsu, check!" She opened her mouth to start her lecture, but Keigo Asano opened his.

"How come the prince gets to be late to class?" He complained. His brown straight hair falling to the center of his forehead. Yokochini, and Reiichi Oshima stumbled int the classroom bloodied, and bruised.

"You two better make your way down to the principle's office!" Ochi shouted at the two delinquents.

"W-What!?" Yokochini looked taken aback. "But we just got here!"

"No excuses! And don't forget to tell the part about assaulting another student before school!" She yelled shoving them out. Purinsu scowled resting his chin on his hand as he watched despising the watchful eyes going from the battered boys to his bleeding lip. The lecture continued and curious gazes left him. He wiped the blood from his lip as he listened. Lunch quickly came and he found the doorway blocked by none other than Uryu Ishida. He cleared his throat before speaking. Purnisu noticed that it was his glasses chin length black the hair on the left side of his face.

"Hello Okashi-kun, I was wondering if you would like me to help you treat your injuries." He held out the first aid kit. "I always come prepared-"

"Hey Uryu!" Ichigo Kurosaki walked over to his friend's side. "Don't tell me you're giving another lecture?"

Ishida pushed his glasses further up his nose glaring at one in particular. "I was only trying to be polite."

"You alright?" Ichigo turned to Purinsu, acknowledging him.

"I'll live." Purinsu pushed back the two and left the classroom. He shoved his hands into his pockets slouching as he exited the school grounds. He walked into the street just as he heard a screeching sound, and a car wildly rushing around the corner. His eyes widened as he felt himself be hurled into the air, and the blue sky fade away to black.

_0+0+0+0+0=nothing__ to lose_

"Wake up kid!" I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the face of an old man. He smiled with crooked teeth, and tattered clothing. "Welcome to North district seventy-nine Kusajishi, newbie." The old man laughed his voice weak.

"What?" Purinsu groaned sitting up.

"Children 'ese days." The old mean croaked. "Wha' your name kid?"

"Purinsu Okashi." Okashi grimaced at the dirty wet rag that was on his forehead. "And you are?"

"Raskisun. Names don't really matter in the seventy-nin district, 'rince." The old man laughed. "Newbies are always so green. You're in Rukongai. 'Ere are eighty districts in each sec'ion, eighty in the Nor', where we are, eighty in the sou', we' and ea'."

"So I'm...dead?"

"Yes, until your soul is reincarnated." The Raskisun laughed again. "But I doubt you'll las long here, 'rince."

"Why is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Open up old hag!" A deep voice shouted from outside. Okashi quickly stood up and rushed outside despite Raskisun's protest. He stood in front of a group of unruly men in worse battered. clothing. "look what we have here." They laughed. "Hey little boy why don't you tell the old man to give us our money he owes!"

"I don't think he owes you anything." Purinsu growled standing in front of the door protectively.

"Beat 'im boss!; Make 'im suffer" They cheered for the burly raven haired man.

"Who do you think you are freak? My boys are right I gonna have to treat you a lesson!" The mas swung his large fist at Purinsu who dodged the blow effortlessly due to years of being harassed by bullies for his appearance, and dojo classes. The man growled out in frustration only to cry out in pain when Purinsu kicked him in the stomach. The low-life doubled over in pain allowing Okashi to slam the criminal's head into his knee again rendering him unconscious. The other goons saw what happened to their leader and fled in terror.

Purinsu hear a coarse laugh from behind him glancing down at Raskisun with a passive expression. "I reckon hat 'ought a keep 'em away for a while." The two settled back inside the poorly built shack, siting down on the rug, the only thing separating them from the earth. "As I was saying before, the districts get scumier the farther away from the Seireitei, where all the soul reapers are."

"Lovely." Purinsu muttered dryly.

"You betcha. 'At 'range outfit of yours is going to get dirty at some point." He gestured to the school uniform he was wearing.

"I had a bag to match, but I lost it after I took a trip here."Purinsu replied voice heavy with sarcasm.

Raskisun howled with laughter. "So what do you plan to do from 'ere on out?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"'En get some more rest. I'll give you a tour of the district tomorrow. But don't 'ink I ain't putting you to work!"

Purinsu smiled laying back down on the thick rug. He was glad he had something to look forward to tomorrow.

_0+0+0+0+1=one thing to lose_

The tour wasn't much. It was just Raskisun showing Purinsu all the different shops, and pubs to avoid. One was were all the criminals looking for trouble went, another was where children liked to steal from customers.

In the afternoon Purinsu growled as the old man relaxed on a tree stump while he sawed away at a thick tree trunk. Drenched in sweat Purinsu wished for a chainsaw he could chase the old man with, because the flimsy saw proved difficult to work with. He watched in relief as the second tree fell to the ground, his entire body sore.

"Good! Now cut 'em up!" Raskisun ordered. Purinsu complied reluctantly. The moon was high into the sky when Purinsu had carried all the wood back to the shack the two now shared. The next few days Purinsu spent the next few days fighting off goons as he worked on the outside framework of the house, gaining various injuries from a splinter to a broken arm. Purinsu no longer fit his old clothing, and changed into the traditional clothing the other's wore. Except his purple tunic was kept in prime condition. And the Lose slightly puffy black pants and brown boots were custom-made from a neighboring woman who he had done an errand for.

"Oi!" Raskisun squinted at the new flouring.

"What is it this time?" Purinsu grumbled quietly.

"Good job." He put his hands on his hips. "Lad to see no 'acking of today!"

"Hey! I don't slack."

"Yeah, ya' do."

Purinsu beamed at the compliment. He came back from the forest one day to find nothing but ashes. The dark sky was painted a dark crimson, and bright orange as the flames sprang into the as if they were trying to sallow the sky. He walked over to where the almost completed house one stood. Glancing at a brunt corpse sticking halfway out of the black charred wood he quietly said his goodbyes and moved on as the old man had taught him.

Moving North to North district seventy-eight Inuzuri wasn't much of an improvement, but it made things slightly easier. As always Purinsu was a target for bullies, and victorious, continuously getting stronger. He avoided work often, though when he did he poured all of his effort into it.

"Hey did ya' hear?" A woman whispered behind him as he crafted an iron plate.

"Hear what?" Another woman leaned closer eager to hear what the other had to say.

"The Gotei thirteen are accepting new members. Turns out a lot of soul reapers died during the thousand-year war."

"I bet that devil prince could become one. I hear he comes from the seventy-ninth district."

"The one that was burned?!"

"Yes! And talk about his strange colored eyes!"

"What about his hair! It's natural!"

"I wondered how he survived...it doesn't seem like he has family."

Purinsu ignored the hushed whispers of women as he did in his living days. Though he did end up going to a pub to gather information about the Gotei recruiting."

_0+0+0+0-1=nothing to lose_

Wondering through the seventy-second district Purinsu stumbled upon a gang of bandits that looked awfully small to him. After taking care of the thugs, and dusting off his clothing he jumped when someone exclaimed from behind him; "Whoa!" He stared at a raven haired boy with wild hair and green eyes.

"Um...hello." Purinsu greeted meekly.

"Wow that was awesome do you think you could show me how to do that? I want to become a soul reaper, so that'd be extra cool!" The lean teenager exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "I mean... I'd be cool if you'd teach me."

"Soul reaper?" Purinsu looked at him surprised. "I was actually going to the Seireitei myself."

"Really!" The teenager grinned wildly at him in excitement. "Could I go with you?" He asked hopefully. Purinsu sighed before nodding. "Awesome! I'm Mastatumi, Hikai."

"Purinsu Okashi. Uh... nice to meet you Mastatumi-kun"

"Please call me Hikai! Pleasure to meet you sensei!" Hikai exclaimed. The two traveled three districts before setting up camp in the woods. Hikai beamed at the new clothes Purinsu had sown.

"Wow you really are a prince!" He exclaimed. Purinsu face flushed a light pink as he stared calmly into the fire/ "You don't talk much do you?" Hikai hugged Purisu tightly casing the older teen to squirm in displeasure. "That's okay! You'll be a social butterfly in no time!"

"Then I'll turn you into a warrior." Purinsu shot back escaping Hikai's hug. Hikai snorted.

"That's why I'm with you sensei!"

"Get some sleep. The journey only gets easier from here." He shoved the younger off leaning back on the log he made Hikai cut earlier.

"Yes sensei!" Hikai laid blankets over the earth. After a few minuets he emitted a loud snoring that Purinsu found oddly comforting. He took one last glance at the black sky littered with stars before slowly slipping into a deep peaceful sleep.

_0+0+0+1+1=two things to lose_

**A.N: First thing I want to point out is that Raskisun can't properly pronounce the 'thhh', and 'st' sound, and sometimes the 'p' sound is silent.  
Actually in the beginning there won't be much to do with any of the bleach characters until I get to the seretei, sorry.  
And yes this takes place right after the thousand-year war.  
R&R I'm very flame freindly.**


End file.
